Your All I want for Christmas
by Coffaholic Lorelai
Summary: What happens when Lorelai decides to throw a Christmas party, and invites some of the towns quirkiest people, along with the worlds most stuck up people. Okay this is my first fic so be easy!


Lorelai had never had a Christmas party before.All she knew was she really didnt want to invite her parents.But she knew it was the right thing to do,plus Rory wouldnt stop nagging her to!Lorelai got Sookie's help on making the food because she didnt want her party guests to be in the hospital during Christmas so she thought it was the right choice.Lorelai and Rory worked for days on the party the only way they knew how to ,at the mall!They finished picking up the decorations and gifts for the guests and went to pick out their present a new outfit!They both found the perfect outfit Lorelaia red and white sweater and a black short skirt that she knew would tick her mother off!Rorya pink long sleave shirt and a knee high black skirt.After shopping they went to Luke's.

At Luke's

Lorelai-Hey Luke.

Luke-Hey Lorelai hey Rory.

Rory-hey um...can we get four coffees to go please

Lorelai-ya oooooo and two donuts

Luke-why do you need four coffees and two donuts?

Lorelai-Your right we should get four coffees four donuts and two pieces of pie.

Luke-why do you need all that your making me feel sick and i'm just writing it down!

Rory-well we've had a very active morning with planning the Christmas party and everything.

Lorelai-We've invited Babette,Miss Patty,Sookie,Jackson,Gypsy,Kirk

Luke-why Kirk

Lorelai-have no reason i just felt sorry for him anyways back to my list...um...Lane,Dean,Ava and Adolf aka my mother and father...

Rory-hey thats not fair calling grandpa adolf!

Lorelai-No no no no...kid thats grandma...so anyways thats everyone!

Luke-Oh okay well heres your food and liquid poison.Bye

Lorelai- Rory you go ahead home I'll be there soon kay?

Rory-ya sure bye mom luv ya.

Lorelai love ya to kid bye.

Lorelai approaches the counter and says to Luke...

Lorelai-Hey Luke I was wondering if you wanted to come to our party its tomorrow I know its short notice but...

She was cut off by Luke saying...

Luke-ya sure you want me to bring anything?

Lorelai-um...no see ya tomorrow at 5:00pm kk?

Luke-Okay!bye

Lorelai-Okay bye!

And with that Lorelai left the diner and headed home

Back at the House

Lorelai okay hon i'm home

Rory-mom i'm tired i'm gonna go to bed now kay?

Lorelai-Me too hon see ya in the morning

The Next morning/or should I say afternoon.

Lorelai-Rory get up our guests are going to start arriving in like two hours and Sookie just called she coming over with the turkey now we gotta get this place decorated!and we gotta get dressed!So up up up!

Rory-Mom relax i'm up i'm dressed and i've already started the decorating were almost done!

Ding Dong

Lorelai- okay can you let Sookie in I'm gonna get dressed and then we'll finish the decorating kay!

Rory-Kay

One hour Till Show Time!

Rory and Sookie had to go to Hartford to pick up Richard and Emily.So that left Lorelai to get the house ready.She got tired and decided to take a break.So she turned on the music and Mariah Carey All I want For Christmas Is You came on.So she started to sing along to it,

Lorelai-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...Luke?

When she saw him she almost died.He could tell she was embarrased so he said,

Luke-So did you mean it?

Lorelai-Did I mean what?

Luke- All I want for Christmas is you?

Lorelai-was that you saying it to me or were you just copying me?

Luke took a step closer to Lorelai.She didn't really notice it though.But everyone outside did!Yes when I say that I mean that outside of the house were almost all of the guests!There was Jackson,Sookie,Rory,Gypsy,Kirk,Babette,Miss Patty,but no Richard and Emily!Yet that is!As Luke took another step forward this time Lorelai noticed and once again everyone noticed now there were two more people that joined the show outside,yes Richard and Emily.Emily and Richard were in shock about how close Lorelai was to that filthy diner man and how everybody including Rory was smiling at this fact.

Emily-What the hell is he doing to her?

Emily said this just as Luke took another step forward this time they were so close they were touching.Lorelai just stood there in shock!Obviously niether Luke nor Lorelai saw the people outside!Luke made one last move the move that would ruin their friendship forever,he reached for chin and brought it up so their eyes could meet.They both had years of passion and love inside them.And in that one brief moment Luke and Lorelai slowly moved in on eachothers lips and...(a/n:omg wats going to happen?ahhhhhhh!)they touched all the passion they had held was in that kiss!All the love was in that kiss.!

Luke put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.When they both were out of breath,Lorelai looked into his eyes and said

Lorelai-Luke you don't know how long i've waited for that to happen!I mean seriously that was amazing,one of the best kis...

She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers again.Once again it was amazing.They broke apart and Lorelai was the first to speak...

Lorelai-iss...okay okay!that best kiss ever!

Luke-good!

Lorelai-Good good good thats it what do you mean good?

Luke-Okay the best kiss ever!

Lorelai-Good good!excellent!

Meanwhile outside...

Richard-OMG what the hell are they doing in there?

Rory-Um..well grandpa i think their kissing but thats just my guess!

Emily-Hahaha...very funny Rory!Excuse me while i go stop this madness!

Emily walked inside the house and Lorelai and Luke jumped apart!

Lorelai-Mom...um...hi...um...you know um...Luke.

Emily-apparently you know him extremely well.

Luke-I don't feel very comfortable in this conversation anymore so I'm just gonna wait outside!

As Luke turned to the door he noticed all of the party guests standing there!

Luke-have you been standing there the entire time?

Guests-Yep

Luke-The whole time?

Guests-uh huh.

Luke okay well then you know!

Lorelai-well ya so since we're all here i think we should start the party!

Everyone agreed so they started the party and got drunk!Well except for Rory,seeing shes under the age!

Everyone cleared the dance floor for Luke and Lorelai when this song came on.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby tome...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear

Lorelai-I love you Luke

Luke-I love you too I've always loved you!

THE END!


End file.
